Digimon 00
by Shadow Crystal Mage
Summary: Seven years ago, the first team of children saved the Digital World. Now, old evils band together to threaten existence, and it's up to the first team to stop them. Hogwarts, Konoha, Kandrakar, the JLA, JSA and TT will never know what hit them. Megacross!
1. The Beginning Of The End?

A/N: I hate my insane, workaholic muse (who I have decided to name Neeka-chan). She insists on giving me ideas, despite all my pending projects, _and the fact I have classes!_ Crazy chick!

This is purely catharsis, so that I'll have my brain free again to work on Raven, Dark Heart, CCH, and Uzumaki Harry. There might be no updates on this for like ever, if at all, so it's best to just put this on alerts, and forget about it. You have been warned…

----------------------------------------

Digimon 00

by Shadow Crystal Mage

Chapter 1: The Beginning of the End…?

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone that would be recognizable in the public domain. Please don't sue me.

----------------------------------------

Voldemort barely restrained himself from laughing as he stood atop the Astronomy Tower at Hogwarts. Dear, dear Hogwarts. So many memories. He'd made his first kill here, as well as his first horcrux. It would be a shame to have to burn it to the ground. Ah, well, at least this way, his school for the Dark Arts could be made in his image.

"You're liking this, aren't you?" Orochimaru said with a smile.

Voldemort allowed himself a smile as he looked at his friend the snake sannin. "How many students get to destroy the school they had to go through?"

Orochimaru laughed out loud. "Point. I'll have to destroy the Academy personally when we get around to Konoha."

"Are you two snakes done reminiscing over your school days?" Vandal Savage said, smirking wryly at the two 'children', by his standards, anyway. "Because we have a schedule to keep!"

"Oh, stop being so uptight, Vandal," Nerissa said as she watched their cannon fodder of Sound Nin, Death Eaters, and Dark Creatures fighting the forces below them. "Things are going so well."

"Exactly." the immortal said. "Let's not wait for things to go wrong, shall we? We can gloat _after_ our biggest obstructions are dead."

Orochimaru smirked at the boy's impatience. "Re-lax, Vandal. We have all the time in the world."

"That does not mean we should waste it," Savage said as he started arranging what the four of them had to do next.

"So business-like," Nerissa teased, and the two snakes laughed as the last caveman rolled his eyes at their immaturity.

----------------------------------------

Conner Kent, alias Kon-El, alias Superboy, had been in a lot of fights. He'd been there to help save the world and sometimes the _universe_ on more than one occasion, and the fact he was still around spoke volumes. He could tell when things were going badly.

Things weren't doing badly.

They were worse.

He'd lost track of how badly they were doing a long time ago, and just focused on getting through this alive and trying to save those around him. Normally, the Boy of Steel could do a lot better, but he was fighting evil wizards, dark creatures, and _frickin'_ **_NINJA_**, so he was a _tad_ bit out of his league.

----------------------------------------

Naruto tried to catch his breath before doing _Tajuu Kage Bunshin_ again. A fourth of his clones were instantly destroyed as they appeared.

Naruto sighed as he went back to fighting. It felt like they'd been at this for hours. Those things in the black cloaks were the worst, as _nothing_ but those white summon-things the ones with the sticks created could even make them back off.

Things couldn't get worse, could they?

----------------------------------------

Hay Lin sent another whirlwind at yet another swarm of people and monsters who looked out to hurt her. Where had Nerissa dug up these things?

----------------------------------------

Albus Dumbledore tried not to think of the fact most of his students were in grave danger as he kept on fighting, even though he wanted nothing better than to take a nice nap. He was a hundred and twenty-five years too old for this, darn it!

----------------------------------------

Ken tried as best as he could to stay out of trouble while he supported Stingmon. How the heck had they gotten involved in this?

----------------------------------------

"They're _still_ holding out!" Nerissa growled out, frowning.

Vandal Savage shook his head in disgust. "Heroes. They just don't know when to quit, do they?"

Orochimaru grinned, biting his thumb. "Time for a little personal touch," the sannin said as he smeared the blood on his tattoo and summoned Manda…

----------------------------------------

"Alright! Who invited the honkin' big snake?" Plastic Man yelled as he contorted his body in ways that left people feeling sick just looking at it to get away from a wide variety of spells and _jutsu_.

"It's Orochimaru's!" Tsunade said, punching the ground to cause a small quake and buy them some time. Even though she was Hokage, she wasn't about to miss the chance to kill her former teammate.

"The long-haired snake-y guy?" Irma said as she blasted all those around her with tsunami-force streams of water.

Before Tsunade could reply, the ground directly under combined force of Justice Leaguers, Teen Titans, JSA-ers, Outsiders, Order members, Aurors, Guardians, Chosen Children, Leaf Nins and Hogwarts Students exploded violently, sending them all flying into the air and most into unconsciousness, stunning the rest.

"Oof!" Superman said. He'd _felt_ that!

----------------------------------------

"Finally!" Vandal said, tossing the modified laptop he'd used carelessly off the roof. "Phase two complete! The portal to the Dark Ocean has been opened."

----------------------------------------

"Hello, Children," Demon said as he emerged from the portal, followed by hoards of dark beings Hikari vaguely recognized as Dagomon's creatures. "Did you miss me?"

The tired force, usually powerful enough to blow the continent of Asia off the face of the Earth, readied themselves to face another wave. Many of the older Leaf Nins and Aurors were calm, resigning themselves to inevitable Death. Many of the Hogwarts students were collapsing in fear and terror at the army before them, save for a blessed- or cursed- few.

Demon approached, obviously the leader of this wave, but before he'd gotten far, a cry of "Gate of Light!" as heard, followed immediately by a wide been of white energy that completely engulfed Demon. He barely had a chance to scream as he was deleted.

Out of the night sky, a glowing white female angel-like being appeared, looking like an Angewomon wearing HolyAngemon's armor. A lot of males blushed at the skimpiness of her outfit. Plastic Man's jaw literally hit the ground, followed by his tongue as he started to drool. The Guardians of Kandrakar started feeling self-conscious about their figures.

Koushiro quickly checked his laptop and used the old analyzer function. What he saw raised his eyebrows. "MagnaAngewomon," he quoted. "The female equivalent of HolyAngemon/MagnaAngemon. Perfection/Ultimate level, attack is... skip that."

No one listened, or seemed to care.

The Magna Angewomon landed between the tired group and the new wave of enemies. She was soon joined by four others, all of whom Koushiro scanned, as most seemed slack-jawed at the turn of events.

"LadyMyotismon," his laptop read, "the female equivalent of Myotismon. Perfection/Ultimate level. Her Reign of Darkness attack is nigh unblockable, while her Cloak of Blood defense is unbreakable."

"GirlMagimon. A powerful Perfection/Ultimate level mage. Her Striking Soul spell summons paranormal energy for multiple quick yet powerful strikes, and she's drop-dead gorgeous to boot!"

Koushiro blinked at the last line. There were two others, a Lillymon that definitely wasn't Mimi's partner, and something his laptop called a Zephyrmon. The five female Digimon started to systematically hold back the massive hoard arrayed between the heroes and the four on the roof of the castle, giving the tired force a desperately needed breather.

"Where'd _they _come from?" Will said, staring at the five, who were doing more than all of them combined.

"Who cares?" Beast Boy said, grinning lecherously. "WOO-HOO!"

Jiraiya, the Weasley twins, and Plastic Man obviously agreed.

Before Wonder Woman, Tsunade, and Hermione, the self-declared guardians of morality, could take any action, four figures dropped down from the night sky. Outlined by the flames now licking from the many damage-openings of Hogwarts and by the Digimon's attacks, and the enemies' spells and _jutsus_, they made a heroic and mysterious tableau, and for a moment, even the seasoned superheroes were slightly impressed by the sight. Then the four drew closer, revealing four teenaged figures. Four familiar teenaged figures.

The jaws of superheroes, wizards, nins and some others dropped as they recognized one of the four.

"What the-!" Cornelia nearly shrieked out, breaking the pause.

One of the female figures grinned, her hair waving slightly from both the wind and her own innate magic. "You were expecting maybe Sailor Moon?"

Another figure, wearing the distinctive swirling-leaf _hitae-ate_ of Konoha, wore a smugly satisfied look at all of the nin staring at them. The figure waved. "Hey everyone!"

Sasuke began to twitch. This was _not **RIGHT!**_

The sole male figure coughed gently into his hand. "Uh, girls? Remember why we're here?"

"To show off how _kick **ass**_ we are?" the one with the forehead protector said.

The boy smothered a grin. "Besides that," he said.

For a moment, everyone stared some more.

"Why _are_ you here?" Taichi said.

The tallest girl grinned, her hair looking like the sun, the way it was lit by the ambient light. "We're here to save the day, kid. So, ready to save the world again…?"

----------------------------------------

**- To be continued... someday… far, far away…**

----------------------------------------

A/N: Why is this supposedly a Digimon fic? Well, I remember Apocalymon once saying that before the Zero One Digidestined/Chosen Children was another group who defeated/sealed him. This is my take on who those are and what exactly they did to the big brute. Shown in flashbacks, of course. They have _this_ mess to deal with already!

The first three mentioned female Digimon are made up. As for the mixed terminology, I'm going by the **_Diaries_**-universe theory that whether you're called a Chosen or Digidestined, as well as the name of your Digimon, is dependent of where you live. Speaking of which, check out **Lord Archive**'s **_Diaries _**series. It's great!

Yeah, the villains are a bit _too_ friendly. The reason? They actually _are _friends. I'll explain later in the fic. Just be patient.

Oh, this is set in a pre-**Countdown**, alternate-comics-continuity universe (aren't they all?). Heck, I might do it so that **Identity Crisis** didn't happen. I hate it when someone dies…

Please review, C&C welcome. Heck, even flames are welcome. That means at least it's being read, if not liked. Just nothing on Savage please. He's not worth fighting over. Please leave _very_ long, multi-paragraph reviews, okay? I want to hear what you guys think of this particular idea. And please no asking me to update soon. That puts a lot of pressure on me, you know… -_sniff_-

Until next time, this is Shadow, signing off.


	2. Something Wicked This Way Comes

A/N: And now, more catharsis...

----------------------------------------

Digimon 00

by Shadow Crystal Mage

Chapter 2: Something Wicked This Way Comes…

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot, and barely that. Would I be pushing it if I said I wanted an Invisibility Cloak?

----------------------------------------

_**Several months ago...**_

----------------------------------------

Albus Dumbledore was a very worried man. What Harry had told him of what had transpired after he reached the Tri-Wizard Cup had been very disturbing. It was by sheer dumb luck that Cedric hadn't grabbed the Cup with him.

Still, there were good things about the situation. He had a lot of advance warning, and had revived the Order within hours of Voldemort restoring his Death Eaters. The Ministry's refusal to help was a horrible setback, but not devastating. They would cope. They had to...

Dumbledore sighed, suddenly feeling very old. He couldn't do this anymore. He didn't want to. Didn't want to, but _had_ to. He had a duty, if you will, as someone who in a position to do something _to_ do something.

Still, he wasn't insane or senile enough to do this alone...

Reaching into his desk, he took out a cute little Mickey Mouse address book that had been around for a _really_ long time. Carefully opening its aged pages, he leafed through several sheets of his own loopy handwriting. Coming to the 'S' section, he took note of the most recent address of a certain entry, then moved over to the 'G' section, did the same with another entry, and finally moved over to 'H' and jotted down the last address. He knew he could send his letters by owl or by Fawkes, but he felt certain that, while owls might be intercepted by the Ministry or Tom, Muggle post would not.

Setting the addresses aside, he began writing to a few of his World War Two buddies...

----------------------------------------

Ron Weasley was a very worried boy. What Harry had told them of what had happened with You-Know-Who had seriously freaked him out. Ron had always subscribed to the blithe belief that You-Know-Who would never _really_ come back in his lifetime, despite what had happened in first year (they'd beaten him, hadn't they?).

So naturally, it had been _very_ depressing to hear the Dark Lord of the Snakes was back, and with a vengeance. Specifically, vengeance against his best friend. Well, his best _male_ friend, anyway...

----------------------------------------

Hermione Granger was a very worried girl. She was also trying to keep from giving in to the evil urge to start nagging Harry that she'd been right, and all those dreams, visions and scar-hurting _had_ been important. She'd told him so, hadn't she?

She sighed as she continued writing her letter with only half a mind. She knew she wasn't supposed to, but she had to tell _someone_ about this to get it off her chest, and _she_ was the only one outside of Hogwarts she trusted enough to tell this to...

----------------------------------------

Harry Potter stared out his window at number 4, Privet drive, watching the way features in the street darkened as the sun set. The Dursleys hadn't called him down to do any chores yet, and he really didn't feel like eating with them right then.

He'd already sent Hedwig off to get him a subscription of the Daily Prophet, so he could keep an eye on the Wizarding World. Now he was waiting for her to get back so he could send a few other letters. He'd made a couple of letters to friends, one for Sirius, that sort of stuff.

Voldemort was out there, and Harry knew he wasn't alone or helpless anymore. Fighting down a wave of fear, the Boy-Who-Lived hoped that he'd manage to live through this darkness again...

----------------------------------------

Ginny hoped Harry was feeling alright. To say she was worried about her crush was an understatement. After all he'd gone through from the Tri-Wizard Tournament alone, she could only admire his strength in being able to keep himself together and not fall apart.

Clutching a strangely shaped pendant in her hand, she prayed to anyone who could hear for Harry to be alright.

Something horrible was coming, she could _feel_ it. And she knew that whatever it was would be there soon...

----------------------------------------

Somewhere beyond where humans dwelled, in the far reaches of nothingness that had nothing to do with space, a white fortress resting upon a landscape of infinite clouds and a backdrop of infinite stars loomed. And if one were to look closely, one would see an ubiquitous sight. A tall, red-haired, vaguely Irish-looking man wearing a worn pair of breeches, a travel-worn shirt, a leather vest, and carrying a handkerchief-wrapped bundle on a stick over his shoulder was walking through the clouds- or was it mist?- outside the white fortress. And though none save probably Destiny knew it, Destruction walked outside Kandrakar.

And he walked whistling the tune from 'Cheers' and skipping every so often, just for the sake of skipping.

Destruction, despite his name and what it implied, was a _very_ nice guy.

And so he whistled off, ignoring the enormous white edifice that was grander than anything that existed on Earth, heading away and towards worlds, planes and dimensions unknown, completely unnoticed and undetected by anyone in the Fortress at the so-called Heart of Infinity.

Certainly he wasn't noticed by the Oracle, the Lord and Master of the fortress. _He_ had enough to worry about...

----------------------------------------

To say the Oracle was worried was grossly overstating the situation. He was still making his way over there.

The Oracle stared at an enchanted pool, viewing the last moments of Nerissa again and again. Something had been bothering him about the way the former Guardian had passed on, but he could not quite put his finger on it.

As he reviewed the incident again and again, however, a chill of what could have been fear ran up his spine. It could not be, but it was. It was the only explanation for what he had felt at that final moment. The darkness around Kandrakar at the time had tried to dull his senses, and it was only now he realized why.

Nerissa had escaped. The fallen Guardian still walked the Earth…

_That_ was a BAD thing…

----------------------------------------

Voldemort was not exactly well loved. Being a Dark Lord does that. He's not a big believer in being liked by his subordinates. The only one he's known for being nice to is his pet snake, Nagini. He's contemptuous of muggles and muggle-borns, and an all-around not-nice person.

Thus, it is a 'hell-frozen-over' moment for him to be worried over a muggle-born, who by Ministry standards technically wasn't even a witch. She never went to Hogwarts or anywhere, after all.

"How is she?" he said, directing his question at the dark-haired man(?) next to him, who was trying not to wring his finger in worry. Never be seen weak in front of the help, after all.

His companion's silver-haired flunky straightened from his examination, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "She'll be fine," he said, answering the question. "Her chakra is disturbed and unstable, but not fatally so. A few days rest is all that is needed. You'll be ready to perform the ceremony in a few days."

Voldemort glared at him. How _dare_ he deign to speak in front of him, the Dark Lord?

The sudden grip of his companion on his wand arm stopped him from cursing the man into a thousand pieces. "Leave us," his companion said, hissing slightly.

The silver-haired man bowed, taking his leave, before disappearing in a puff of smoke. Voldemort scowled.

"Muggles should _not_ be able to do that," he said.

In other times, his companion would have rolled his eyes in exasperation and said something sarcastic. Not now. He was too worried. Instead, he stared worriedly at the woman lying so still on that bed. Voldemort hesitated, looking for words of comfort, but he knew how out of practice he was at being nice. Clapping a comforting hand on his companion's shoulder, he left the room, to prepare for the ceremony they would do in a couple of days. For the moment, killing Harry Potter and taking over the Wizarding World was the farthest thing on his mind. For now, saving his friend's life and power were more important.

He left the lovebirds alone in the room…

----------------------------------------

In a land far, far away, a young girl looked up in the sky and worried. She was by no means prophetic, but she had magic and that was enough. Something was disturbing the flows of power of the worlds. In was subtle, probably too subtle for any other to feel, but it was there. She would probably have missed it if she wasn't so in tune with a certain world.

Anxiously, she clutched the pendant that hung around her neck. It was an octagonal teardrop in shape, and glowed golden. In a space in front was carved a symbol that looked like a cross in front of an X. Superimposed on top of the cross was another symbol, two swirls around a circle, that looked like a simple flower.

Swallowing to ease the block in her throat, she prayed to anyone that was listening that nothing happen to her friends and the ones she loved…

----------------------------------------

Somewhere in the Digital World, two identical Digimon were playing cards…

"Got any threes?"

"Go fish, sis."

The first Digimon sighed. "You know, since those kids saved the Digital World and all, nothing exciting happens anymore."

Her sister looked up from her hand. "Isn't that a good thing?"

"But it's so boring!"

"It's what we fought for."

"I guess…"

The two finish their game, and reshuffle the deck.

"Hey, you feel that?" the first one said.

"Feel what?"

The first concentrates.

"It feels like…"

Her eyes go wide.

"Evil! The forces of evil are on the move! Yes! Finally, some excitement!"

"Isn't that a bad thing…?"

The Patamon watching them sweatdropped.

"Hoo boy, there they go again. Plotmon's never going to learn, is she?"

"Come on!" Plotmon yelled, getting up and starting to walk, leaving her sister to clean up the cards, which is hard to do when the form you have doesn't have opposable thumbs. "We have to go find our partners! They'll need us to save the world and stuff!"

"Hey! Wait a minute!" Salamon said, muffled by having a mouthful of cards. Patamon took pity on her and helped her clean them up. ";Ptoey;" Salamon spat out. "Thanks. Hey, sis! Wait up! Where do you think you're going, anyway?"

"I'm going to look for some human kids! Maybe one of them can give us a ride to the real world!"

"Is that really such a good idea?"

"Hey, this is me!"

"Exactly," Patamon said, handing the cards back in their box to Salamon.

Plotmon gave them a wide smile. "Have I ever led us astray?"

"Yes!" Salamon and Plotmon chorused.

Why did Patamon get the feeling this was going to end badly…?

----------------------------------------

**- To be continued...**

----------------------------------------

A/N: In case you can't tell, this is set at the end of book four.

As I said last chap, I don't like people dying, so Diggory gets to live. Harry touched the Cup a split second before him, so only Potter got sent to Moldy Voldie.

Mushy Voldie. **_UGH!_**

Please review, C&C welcome.

Until next time, this is Shadow, signing off.


End file.
